


"But You're so Cute!"

by FJ_holdsthePen



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akakuro - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FJ_holdsthePen/pseuds/FJ_holdsthePen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot/AU/Shounen-Ai/Fluff<br/>Akashi and Kuroko are spending the day together in a field and Kuroko just woke up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"But You're so Cute!"

**Author's Note:**

> This was submitted to the "Basketball Poet's Society" under the same title for "Challenge 59: OTP Battle".  
> It's been a while since then but I never had the chance to publish this myself so here it is.

The cool summer breeze blew the surrounding greenery, flowers of every kind broke off their stems and rode the wind encircling the atmosphere. There was a boy amongst the grass who sat absorbing the magical view. His monochromatic eyes took in the scenery before him, the cool feel of the wind running through his red locks. Akashi Seijuro was at the centre of it all. A white camellia flew through his view, and he watched it fall onto the baby blue mop of hair situated on his lap. Underneath long bangs Tetsuya’s eyes were closed and below that, pale pink lips were parted slightly. If you brought your ear down close enough, you would hear silent snoring escape his mouth. The red haired boy smiled as he regarded the sleeping boy dearly. Akashi brought his hand, cupping Tetsuya’s cheek, and leaned in for a small kiss.

“Wake up, Tetsuya.”

Tetsuya wriggled around in Akashi’s lap until he could bring his own hand to hold the one which held his face. His eyes fluttered open slowly, his hair covered most of his vision but nevertheless, the bright red was clear to him. He snuggled into Akashi’s hand, almost purring as he wearily greeted him.

“Morning, Akashi-kun… Mm, how long was I asleep?”

Akashi’s fingers gently brushed away the hair covering his beloved’s eyes as he looked up at the orange sky, took a deep breath and said;

“Maybe an hour… perhaps two.” He returned his gaze to Tetsuya, this time giggling as they made contact.

“Eh? What’s funny Akashi-kun?

“Aha—it’s nothing, don’t worry about it.”

Tetsuya wasn’t satisfied with that answer at all and it left him pouting. His Akashi was laughing at him, and while he did love seeing that side to him, Tetsuya wasn’t one to take being made fun of for no reason either. Seeing as he was still in Akashi’s lap, he thought he would have some…  _revenge_. Tetsuya flicked off Akashi’s hand from his face and turned so that he could lean his head onto Akashi’s stomach. From Akashi’s point of view Tetsuya was sulking, and because of this… he was caught off guard.

“Take this Akashi-kun!”

Tetsuya pushed head first into Akashi and blew hard onto his stomach! The raspberry took Akashi by surprised and the force was enough to make him fall onto his back. Akashi’s eyes were wide open now and Tetsuya, pushing himself up with his hands, found an opening and took it. His hands found Akashi’s waist and he started tickling him!

“Pff—Te-Tetsu..ya-hahaha— !”

"How d’you like that! Who’s the one laughing now??"

Tetsuya began smiling to himself, proud that he was above Akashi and glad that only he knew of Akashi’s weakness. When Tetsuya looked down to Akashi, he saw that he was pointing to himself, and he made this face that almost shouted  _I’m still laughing Tetsuya (lol)._ Akashi took this opportunity to pounce back and as he did, the both of them rolled through flowers until they hit a tree, Akashi was on top, and he had Tetsuya’s arms pinned above his head.

"Hm? You tickled me for that, Tetsuya?"  
  
Akashi was making fun of him again, and Tetsuya looked away, a pink hue making its appearance on his cheeks. Akashi smiled leaned down beside Tetsuya’s ear and whispered;

"I’m sorry, Tetsuya… but you’re just so cute~! I couldn’t help myself."

Akashi leaned back to meet Tetsuya’s gaze again, his face now bright red.   
  
"Even right now, you’re just so adorable; My. Special. Te-tsu-ya~"  
  
Akashi released Tetsuya’s arms, and immediately they were wrapped around his head, and he was pulled into a kiss.  
  
"I’ll… forgive you today, Akashi-kun."

"Mm, Tetsuya."  
  
Akashi gave a curt nod. Kuroko Tetsuya is and always will be the cutest in his mind.


End file.
